Event - Council Meeting - March 2014
The Ruling Council of Kingsmouth met this night, March 1st, 2014. All parties were present. 1. Master Burrs has relinquished the Ordo Dracul seat to Scholar Athanasius Michaelides. 2. The Right Hon. Isaiah Cartwright, Marquis of Derby, accuses Scholar Michaelides of poaching from his domain, and requests that the Council ratify the punishment of death, which he has previously and repeatedly stated will be the consequence for anyone who feeds in Derby. Seconded by the Invictus. This proposition is voted upon, and fails, 4:6. *The Daeva suggest that a Harpy be called to respond to the violation of city law. Zain Rasul strips Scholar Michaelides of his Acknowledgement. *The Keeper strips Mister Cartwright of his Respected status for a violation of Elysium; to whit, physically manhandling the Ordo Dracul outside. 3. The Daeva protest that the Harpies abused their power and position by stripping Sir Aaron from Valued to Recognized, pointing out that he has not sinned against the city. The Harpy responds by stating that Sir Aaron is a puppet and a Yes-Man, and that whether he holds the Invictus seat or the Daeva the City thinks less of him for holding a political position without holding political opinions. 4. The Chairman returns, and invites Clan reports: :a) The Daeva maintain Eminency, though several of their members have gone missing, including Lord Thomas Eupraxus, Lord Alexander Grey, and Miss Amy Veeres. *Alder Castle states his intention to claim all of French Hill, and asserts that he has already secured Covenside and Crowninshield. :b) The Gangrel are good. :c) The Mekhet report that the previously-mentioned creature of smoke, believed to be one of the Strix, has been established to have repeatedly possessed ghouls and used them to create trouble for their regnants and the greater Kindred population. While under the influence of this creature, said ghouls do not respond normally to Dominate. All Kindred are advised to keep a close eye on their ghouls, and to inform the Sherrif if they believe there are any problems. Miss Veeres has taken her ghoul out of Kingsmouth to recover from the trauma of having been so possessed. *The Mekhet have heard reports that Mr. Eupraxus has moved on to Boston. *No progress has been made in the investigation into the death of Mary Nipwaset. *The Shadow reports that "Amaranth has taken Alexander Grey". The Council speculates that this may refer to the band rather than the action. *The Mekhet representative advises that the deceased Scholar Michaelides attempted to bloodbond her without her knowledge or consent, by avenue of his unknowing ghoul. She cautions citizens to be aware that this can be done, and recommends that people do not feed from another Kindred's ghoul even with their consent. *Aikiko announces her intention to step down from the position of Sherrif as soon as a suitable replacement or support for Deputy Aoife Rinne can be found. :d) The Nosferatu report that Lord Richard Borden has also gone missing. The Daeva say that he is not missing; he has returned to his previous city of residence to resolve a matter of prestation, and intends to return. Nobody makes comment on the fact that everybody going missing is Invictus. :e) The Ventrue report that they are fabulous, but not that their ex-Priscus just dragged a clanmate out of Elysium and killed him for feeding on the wrong people. So I guess we're not mentioning that. 5. Covenant reports: :a) The Carthians welcome Guillaume Lemarque, the Kindred known as "Silence" to the city, and congratulate the Ruling Council on another month of peace. :b) The Circle of the Crone announces another open celebration, this one for the Spring Equinox, to be held March 20th. They remind everyone that membership in a political or scholarly covenant need not prevent someone from exploring their faith. :c) The Invictus congratulate Master Samuel Richardson on throwing a much-enjoyed Court in February, and invite all citizens to the celebration of his release this coming weekend. :d) The Lancea et Sanctum welcome Inquisitor Simon Haight to the city, and echo the Circle's urging for all Kindred to explore their faith. :e) The Ordo Dracul no longer have a representative on the Council, and therefore report nothing for this month. 6. Keeper's Report: In addition to the censure of Mr. Cartwright, the Keeper reports that a ghoul left to man the front desk at Elysium for an hour behaved in an inappropriate and humiliating fashion, insisting that incoming Kindred violate Elysium by engaging in a war-game with her to achieve entry. She trusts that said ghoul will be appropriately dealt with, and made to understand the consequences for her regnant's reputation and standing within the City if there is another such incident. 7. The Daeva are Eminent, rivaled by the Nosferatu. The Circle of the Crone are Ascendant, rivaled by the Invictus. - Minutes taken and posted by Miss Katya Grey, Unconquered Succubus, Minister of Kingsmouth. Category:Minutes